Ace x Reader
by WriterMM
Summary: A random love interest/sex night that I felt the need to write! THIS IS A LEMON, PROCEED WITH CAUTION! Read and Review!


**OK, it took me FOREVER to finish this lemon. The ending was sort of summarized because I wanted to focus more on how the two of them got there and what brought this LEMON about. **

**I love One Piece and Ace and I will admit that I cried when he died. I still tear up when I think/watch it again. But Ace was/is my favorite character and I wanted to make a different ending to his story. BTW, Sabo is quickly becoming my new favorite character so be on the lookout for a LEMON involving him!**

**I don't own anything (I only wish I did) **

**Ace P.O.V**

I was so scared I was shaking; the thought of her dying terrified me. It should have been me; I should be the one laying in that bed, not her.

"Hey, Ace." I was pulled out of my musings by the green haired swordsman, "She's not going to die, OK? Choppers with her and you know he won't let anything bad happen to her."

I smiled at his attempt at comfort, "Thanks, but I can't stop thinking about how it should have been me; I should be the one in that bed, not her. The guilt is literally eating me alive, Zoro, I can't stand it."

Zoro looked sad, "I understand Ace, but you aren't the one in that bed, she is. I came out here to tell you that Chopper is allowing people in to see her and she keeps asking for you."

I was shocked, "She…she's asking for me?"

My question must have amused him, because he smirked, "Of course she is, why wouldn't she? You're her partner after all."

Oh god I wish we were more than that, but I didn't want to try anything that would ruin our friendship; but god I wanted to. I wanted to run my hands through her hair, to pin her down and show her why I was the only one who could have her. But right now all I could do was be there for her in her time of need; so I stood up and walked with Zoro to the infirmary where she and Chopper were waiting.

She was laying in the bed on her back, looking very pale; like she was sick. That scared me to death; I couldn't bare it if she were to get sick as well as have to deal with the injuries I caused her to get.

"She was badly injured in the fight, and she seems to have picked up a fever as well. But don't worry, with the medicine I gave her; the fever should be gone in a few days. After that she will need to rest so her injuries can heal; she'll be fine Ace."

Relief flooded through me, she was going to be OK; she wasn't going to die!

Zoro, who had been quietly standing by the door, suddenly spoke up. "That's good I guess; she's not going to die at least. How badly was she injured then, Chopper?"

"She was injured pretty bad, I mean, she was almost dead when I got to her. But now she's all patched up; no need to worry Ace." Chopper quickly ended when he saw the look on my face.

I couldn't take it anymore, my will power was broken; I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

Zoro must have seen it on my face, "hey Chopper, let's go get some food; I think Ace can handle watching her, don't you?" I shot him a look of gratitude, which he nodded at. When Zoro shut the door behind Chopper and him, I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in.

The chair Chopper had been sitting in when I arrived looked like it would be a good seat. Rolling the chair over to her bed I was suddenly overcome with guilt that I could do nothing about, I couldn't make her feel better this time; there was nothing I could do.

She looked so tired, like she had been fighting for her life; which she had been and still was. Her face, her beautiful face, was pale as ice; there was no color what so ever. A blanket covered the rest of her body; oh god her body. She had the most gorgeous body, the fantasies I had had about it were numerous; and some kinky, well most were kinky.

Anyway, the blanket that covered her body was thick; it looked like a blanket you would want on your bed on a winter night, unless you were Ace; who never got cold. But when you looked under the blanket you could see the bandages; the scars. God it hurt him, knowing she didn't have to suffer this fate; it was because of him. If he hadn't been so careless, if he had protected her more; then she wouldn't be hurt.

"You do realize blaming yourself only pisses me off." The voice startled me for a second; he had thought she had been asleep. What a relief! She was alive!

"You're…you're alive."

"Of course I'm alive you dumb-ass; why wouldn't I be?" Her usual smart-ass way of talking seemed to be back.

"But you were….you were…." I couldn't form a sentence, I was too happy. I knew Chopper was more than capable of healing her; it was just I wanted to see her for myself.

"Ace, did you honestly think I was going to die? Who would kick your ass if I was gone?"

That made me smile, something I hadn't done sincerely in a while. "Well, you need to sleep; to get better."

"Oh Ace, you worry too much; I'm fine." To prove her statement she tried to sit up.

I put my hands on her shoulders, forcing her down; "No! You need to stay in bed! That's the only way you're going to get better."

That got her to stay still, mostly from shock then him he guessed; he'd never put his hands on her before, in anyway.

"I don't want you to over work yourself, you have a fever on top of your injuries from the fight; you _need_ to rest. You won't get any better trying to get up."

"Ace," Her voice sounded broken, "it's _not_ your fault; do you understand me?"

"How can you know that, you took the fall for me; it should have been me." I couldn't help the way my voice broke, "He was aiming at _me_; he didn't want to hurt you; if I'd just protected you better, you wouldn't be here."

"Ace, that's enough! You're blaming yourself for this and I'm not going to accept that."

"But (y/n), _it is_ if I'd just protected you better, if I'd just pushed you away faster…" I was cut off by her hand going over my mouth.

"You stop that right now. What do you mean if you'd _protected _me better? I am perfectly capable of protecting myself, you _know_ that. So why are you making a big deal about this now? If you'd had your way and I was pushed out of the way, you wouldn't be here and I'd be feeling like it was my fault. Ace, if I hadn't jumped in when I did; you'd be dead."

I realized then that I was still holding her down, and that her hand was on my mouth. I felt a rush of heat to my 'little (not really little) friend' realizing that I was _very_ close to her; if I'd wanted to do anything I just had to move my head down a few inches to reach her face. She must have realized how close we were as well, because she started pulling away the hand that she had put on my mouth.

I moved quickly, my hand moving from her shoulder to grab her wrist. I just stayed like that for a minute, reading her face. She looked a little better than she did when I got here; but she still looked sick.

After a minute of watching her, seeing nothing on her face to indicate she didn't like it; I moved her wrist to my nose, rubbing it against her smooth skin, sighing.

"(y/n), I would rather face death then have you hurt." After that declaration I kissed the underside of her wrist before placing it on her chest. When she didn't do anything to show that she didn't like it, I moved my head toward her lips until I was so close our noses were touching.

"I can't kiss you, you're still sick; but god I want to. You have no idea how much I want to." I wanted so badly to just kiss her right then and there, but I knew she needed to heal and get better before I did that.

It took all of my will power to move away, to sit on the chair and not touch her. She seemed to be exhausted and soon she was asleep.

I stayed like that the whole night, just watching her sleep. It might have sounded creepy, but I couldn't sleep with her being so injured. So I stayed like that until Sanji came in the next morning with some medicine for her and tea with a muffin for me.

"Thank you, Sanji; she's still asleep." I couldn't help the protectiveness that came through in my voice.

He just smiled, "I just thought you might want something to eat after staying up all night with her, and Chopper wanted her to take this medicine; how is she?"

"She was up for a bit last night talking to me, that must have worn her out because she's been asleep since then." I didn't want to tell him everything that happened last night; that would have just been awkward.

"That's good, I'm just getting breakfast started if you want to eat with us; Chopper is planning on coming in after that, you should get some sleep when he gets here." I knew he meant well, but I just didn't see it possible to leave her.

"No thanks cook, I think I'll just stay here with her." The protectiveness wasn't thinly veiled this time, if fact I spoke through clenched teeth.

"Ace, I know you want to make sure she's OK, but starving yourself and not sleeping is not going to do anything but make you sick; don't let that happen." I could see he really meant it, but I couldn't leave her alone.

Sanji must have seen the panic on my face because he sat the medicine and food for me on the desk behind us and sat down in front of me. "I'm not going to sit here and tell you how to live your life, but you do need to understand that no one blames you. You are not the one who caused this, it was an injury caused by a battle; it happens."

"He's right you know, and if you keep on like this I'll never get better." Looks like us talking had woken her up.

"(y/n), it is though. He was aiming at me and you got in the way, he meant to kill me."

"Ace I swear to god if you don't give this up I will kill you in your sleep; oh wait, that's right, you didn't sleep."

I was about to say something when Sanji stood up, lit a cigarette, and yelled; "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

I jumped out of my seat a little, and the fact that he yelled got everyone on the ship in the room within two minutes; all of them asking questions at once.

"Sanji what was that?"

"Cook-san, what happened?"

"Hey crap cook, you better have a good reason for yelling; you woke me up."

"Sanji, why are you in here when you should be cooking my breakfast!"

"Sanji! Why are you yelling when there is a patient in here?!"

Sanji put up his hand, asking for silence; "I'll answer all your questions out in the hall, now get out."

Chopper said he needed to stay here to take care of some things. I was planning on staying in here when Zoro grabbed my arm, dragging me out in the hall with them.

After the door shut, Robin asked Sanji to explain what was going on.

"Ace won't leave her, he's stayed up all night watching her; and now he won't leave the damn room to get some sleep!"

Nami looked from Sanji to me, a frown on her face. "Is that why you yelled? He's been like that since she got hurt!"

"Navigator-san, perhaps he doesn't want to leave her side because of something else." Robin looked at me with an amused expression on her face; like she knew what I was thinking.

"Ace." There was seriousness in Luffy's voice that I hadn't heard from him.

"Yeah Luffy?"

"You love her, don't you?" I was shocked for a second; Luffy was usually the last person to find out this sort of stuff.

"Yes, I do."

"Is that why you don't want to leave her alone? Or is there another reason?" Zoro surprised everyone by asking such a deep question.

"That's part of it, the other part" I was cut off by Robin.

"Is that your feeling guilty." She gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah."

"Why?" Franky seemed very confused.

"That guy was aiming at me, she got in the way, and now she is laying in a bed with a wound that would scare even White-beard!"

"Ace."

"What?!"

"You're on fire." I looked down and low and behold, I _was_ on fire; great.

The door was opened quiet quickly, with Chopper in his human form and a scowl on his face; "I don't know why you guys are yelling and I don't care to know. I have a patient in here who is in need of some rest, but she can't get that if you people are out here yelling. Ace, go eat and get some rest; that is a direct order from (y/n). The rest of you, go into the kitchen and wait for breakfast." And with that he slammed the door in my face.

Sanji was standing there with a smile on his face, "Well there you have it, Ace are we going to have to drag you or are you going to come willingly?"

That caused me to smile a little, "Like you could, I'll come with you though."

**Your P.O.V **

It had been a few weeks since the battle, and I was getting really bored. My fever had gone away a few days after it appeared, and my injury was almost completely healed; I had even moved from the infirmary to a spare room!

The crew had been very welcoming. They always made sure someone was with me when they went off on some adventure; though Ace was always there. Though he had kept his distance since that first night. Oh god that night, he'd told me he wanted to kiss me; he actually made it sound like he wanted to do more than just kiss me. And now he hardly came in here, but I knew he stayed on the ship when the others went out; Nami and Robin told me.

Anyway, the ship was docked at a winter island and the crew, as per Luffy's orders; were camping out in one of the caves. No one was going to argue with him though, they had gotten used to their captains wild whims. I could guess Ace was going to stay, though I have no idea why; I was staying in my bed the whole time.

After a while I woke up feeling cold, it was worse when I was awake. The heater must have gone out, leaving me in a freezing cold room with almost no blanket. Great, it was the middle of the night and now I was frozen to the bone; why the hell was the heater not working?

After a while of sitting there in my bed with no way of getting warm, I decided that the only way I was going to get warm was getting Ace in here.

"Ace! Ace! Could you come in here?" For a second I didn't think he had heard me, but then I heard the footsteps of someone coming down the hall.

"Yeah?" The door opened, revealing Ace.

"Um… I'm not sure how to ask this…" Suddenly I was quite nervous, though I had known Ace for a while and had never felt nervous around him before.

Sensing my discomfort, he made his way to the bed; until his was sitting on the end of it. "What is it? Are you in pain?" I could see the panic in his eyes, and there was something else there too; but I didn't know what.

"No, it's just; the heater must have gone out and I don't have any other way to warm up and I was wondering if you could…" I didn't really want to say what I wanted him to do, it was too embarrassing.

He smirked, "Ah, I see. You want me to cuddle with you so you'll stay warm, can't say I blame you; I am pretty hot."

I blushed, "Ha ha ha, laugh it up all you want; but that doesn't change the fact that I'm freezing." As if to prove my point, a shiver ran through my body.

He was suddenly serious, "OK, move over." After doing what I was told, I looked over to see him taking off his shoes; giving me the perfect opportunity to watch his muscles move and flex with every action he made.

After the shoes were off, and his hat discarded; he pulled up the thin excuse for a blanket and climbed into the bed.

"Good god, your freezing!" His arms wrapped around me, giving me instant warmth.

"Really, I hadn't noticed that at all!" I was getting quite nervous now, though I still had no idea why. It got even worse when Ace started moving around to get comfortable, when he did find a comfortable position his arms tightened around me; like he didn't want me to move.

After a few minutes of us laying there in an awkward silence I decided to break it with a question that had been bothering me for weeks.

"Ace?"

"Yeah?"

"That night you stayed with me in the infirmary, you said something that still has me puzzled."

In response to that he moved his mouth down to the back of my neck, skimming over the skin with his nose; "Hmmm, and what was it I said?"

That sent goose bumps over my skin, "Well, you said something about kissing me; about how you wanted to but I was too sick. After that you stayed away from me, and I guess I'm just curious as to why." Oh god, why did I say that? Now I sounded like an idiot.

He chuckled, "Did it ever occur to you that I stayed away because I wouldn't have been able to control myself if I didn't."

That got me even more nervous, "What do you mean?" It felt like the words were just flowing out of my mouth, like a word vomit.

I could literally _feel_ the bastard smirking, "What I mean is, I would have ended up _fucking _you if I hadn't stayed away." As he said that he pushed me on my back and rolled on top of me; still smirking.

Suddenly I felt my more _private_ place flare up at his actions, "Oh, and what if I didn't want you to?" I didn't know where these thoughts were coming from because all I could think about was how good he felt on top of me.

My question was met with a wicked grin, "Oh, you would have want me to; _trust_ me."

My hands must have had a mind of their own, because they went up to his chest and started moving up and down. "I think you have it wrong Ace, I think _you_ would have wanted _me_ to fuck **you**." As I said that I started raking my nails up and down on his chest.

That seemed to have gotten to him, because he grabbed my hands with one of his own and pinned them over my head. He then moved his legs around so he was straddling me, his other hand coming down somewhere near my face; a large grin on his face.

"Is that a challenge? I think that was a challenge." He leaned down until he was hovering over my face. "Was it a challenge (y/n)? Well I'm waiting."

Just as I opened my mouth to answer, he slammed his lips on mine; and because my mouth was already open he didn't have to ask for entry. It was like he had been waiting for a chance to do that, it took me a second to react to it; but he was relentless. Twirling and swirling around, but he was hesitant; I knew he was. After seeing him fight, after seeing him hunt down Blackbeard; I knew when he was hesitating and when he wasn't, and right now he was hesitating a whole lot.

When we finally broke apart for air, he cleared his throat; "Well, that was very nice."

"Nice, just nice? Well that's kind of rude, don't you think?"

He lowered his forehead down to mine, "I only said that so I could better my chances in doing it again."

"Well, I think the chances of that happening are slim to none." I wasn't going to let him win that easily.

He just smirked, "I don't think you have a choice in the matter _darling_, as you can see; I have you pinned down and at my disposal."

"Is that a pet name _dearest_?"

"Do you want that to be your pet name? I could think of a different one; how does slave sound?"

"You're getting very cocky Ace, are you over compensating for something?" I tried to make my voice sound as innocent as possible.

Ace chuckled, "You think I'm over compensating for something? I can assure you I have every right to be _cocky_ darling."

"You sure? You could just be here to make fun of me for thinking I actually thought you wanted me." It was that damn word vomit again, but it was something I was worried about.

He pulled away, "You think I don't want you?" The hand that was holding mine let go, "How could you think I don't want you?"

"You've never had any interest in me before, why now?" He had gotten off the bed and was pacing around the room; which felt like it was below 20 degrees.

"How could you think I've never shown any interest in you?! I've spent the last few weeks trying to control myself, trying to think about something else just to keep myself from running into your room and fucking you senseless! I've driven myself crazy thinking about what could have happened to you! You could have died! You could have died and left me!" He was getting so upset that his body started burning. And when he looked over at me, his eyes were burning with intensity.

It took me a second to process what he had just said, and another second to get out of bed. Ace had stopped pacing and just stood there, flames blazing; waiting.

When I got close enough to him, the flames started to die down until there weren't any; but the intensity of his eyes was still there. "You could have died (y/n), you could have died and left me alone."

"Ace, that was the last thing I wanted to do; it was instinct. Don't tell me that if someone was coming at me, that you wouldn't do the same?" he looked conflicted.

"See?"

He took a deep breath before replying, "Ok, but that doesn't explain why you think I don't want you."

"Call it insecurity I guess, I mean; you've never shown an interest before, and we've been partners for a while. I guess I'm just afraid you just want me for one night, and then we'll have to go back to being just partners."

The intensity in his eyes seemed to disappear, left with thinly veiled lust and something almost primal. "I can assure you, I don't want to go back to just being partners; I'd like this to become something else." He leaned down until his lips were just barley touching mine; "I also am going to want you _every_ night."

That's all I needed to know, before I even knew what was going on; I closed the distance between us. He responded by wrapping one of his arms around my waist; pulling me closer.

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

Ace was having a hard time controlling himself, he didn't want to rush things; but he also wanted to just fuck her right then and there. It was like a civil war within his body, and the part that just wanted to fuck her was winning.

On the other hand, (y/n) was also having a problem; though hers was a different one. She had never done this before and was a little scared. Ace seemed to know what he was doing, seemed to know exactly what to do; it scared her. Knowing he had most likely done this before, _with_ someone; made her very nervous.

After a while they broke away, gasping for breath; both faces flushed. Ace pressed his forehead against hers, "I'm giving you one chance to say 'no'; if we go any further I'm not going to be able to control myself."

(y/n) just sighed, "Ace; I've never done something like this before…"

Ace smirked, "Oh I know; had you done this with someone else, I would have to kill them."

Her eyebrows went up, "Oh? And why's that?"

Ace just leaned forward, whispering huskily in her ear, "Because I'm the only one who is allowed to have you."

"Someone's getting possessive." The shiver that went down her spine.

Ace just smiled, "That's the point, you're _mine_ and I don't plan on letting you go." To prove his point, he picked her up and backed them into the wall; which was colder than the room.

The contact made her gasp, "Ace, its freezing."

He just smiled, "I know; this way you won't try to get away."

"You think I would want to get away, we just had a conversation about something like that."

"Well, you just gave up your chance of saying 'no'; I just wanted to make sure you know I'm not going to stop now."

"What if I don't want you to stop?"

"Then I can do this without feeling bad." And with that he slammed his hands one either side of her head, they were soon followed by his head; which dipped down to meet her lips. It wasn't like the ones before, he wasn't holding back. There was no hesitation, no second thoughts; he laid everything on the table.

(y/n) was having a hard time containing her moans. She hadn't ever been kissed like this before; and never as a precursor to sex.

"Ace…" He seemed irritated at the interruption.

"Hmm?" He started kissing down her neck; trying to find _that_ spot.

"Have you done this before; you seem to know what to do."

He just smirked, "and if I have?"

"So you're the only one who's aloud to be possessive?"

He lifted his head from her neck to look at her face, "No, but not many women have been looking at me the way men tend to look at you."

(y/n) was confused, "What do you mean? Who's been looking?"

Ace just chuckled, leaning down to her ear; "Don't play dumb, _darling_; I've seen the way the men on this ship look at you."

"Which ones?" He had spiked her interest; she hadn't noticed any of the men looking at her.

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" He had started to kiss behind her ear, effectively finding _that_ spot; and started biting, "When Sanji fawns over you," he started moving down. "Every time Zoro trains with you," another bite," Every time Franky and Ussop ask for your opinion on something;" he stopped at her collarbone, "or, when Brook asks to see your panties; I want to set them on fire. I want to throw you down and fuck you right there, in front of all of them; just to show them who you belong to."

After his little speech, he looked up into her eyes; "Now, are we done talking? I'd like to actually start this before everyone comes back."

"I don't really have a choice in that matter, now do I? I gave up my only chance of saying no already."

He moved her legs so they were resting on his hips, "Hmm, good." And kissed her, letting her know he wasn't going to stop for talking now. When her hands started to go to his hair, he thought he would tease her a little; and pinned them above her head. After that he decided that he was going to tease her even more, and pinned her hips down with his. With the one hand that wasn't holding her hands above her head started moving downward.

He didn't want to alarm her, but his control was slipping. He knew, however, that she could very well stop him if she wanted to. That thought only made him want to go faster, made him want to mark her quicker; and that only got him excited. So he wasn't surprised when his hand started heating up; he was surprised, however, when she only moaned in reply; like she _enjoyed_ it.

(y/n) was having a hard time concentrating, everything was so new. Sure she had kissed someone before, but it wasn't anything like this; the intensity, the passion, the pure lust was all so new to her. And when his hand heated up and touched her skin, she tried to contain her moan; but to no avail. Her already heated skin was left scorching under Ace's touch, she was surprised there weren't any marks left; though she very well knew the night was still young, and Ace would most likely do something along those lines before the night was up.

The hand was moving farther down and only stopped once it reached the waistband of (y/n)'s pajama bottoms. Ace found the material useless; since it kept him from going any farther with her. He suddenly pushed off the wall, taking (y/n) with him; only to put her down on the floor, a single word leaving his lips as he did so.

"Strip." The word was harmless enough, it was the tone that got (y/n)'s attention. It wasn't something he was willing to discuss; it was an order.

As (y/n) did as she was told, she couldn't help but feel cold; until something almost burning was wrapped around her, Ace.

His lips coming down to kiss the skin by her ear, while he growled out, "I thought I would let you know something, I don't plan to make love to you; I plan to _fuck_ you. There will be plenty of time for love making later."

At that he grabbed her hips possessively, pulling them back to rest against his unclothed member. The action caused her to bite her lip, repressing a moan; which only got on Ace's nerves.

"I don't want you to contain them, (y/n)." his mouth running along her shoulder, leaving numerous marks; a sign to the rest of the world that she was _his_ and _his _alone.

(y/n) could only moan at the feeling of being marked; being claimed. The mere thought caused her lower regions to heat up, and since there was no clothing between the two; Ace most likely knew about it. Knowing that, she pushed back against Ace; which caused him to groan against her shoulder.

Before she could even blink, Ace had grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him; pressing their intimate parts together. (y/n) didn't even realize they had been moving backwards until she felt the back of her knees hit the bed; and when Ace felt her stop her pushed them both down onto the bed.

As soon as (y/n)'s back hit the bed, Ace fell on top of her; catching himself by throwing his arms on either side of her head so he wouldn't crush her. When they were settled on the bed, Ace moved one his hands to her face; caressing it. The hand started moving down at a slower pace, almost gentle.

Ace, knowing how scary this could be for her, was _trying_ to go slow; but it was almost impossible. The only thing that was keeping him from just slamming into her was the fact that it would hurt her; that he would hurt her. But she was not making it easy, her moans were enough to drive him over the edge alone; and the fact that she kept pushing her hips into his only made it worse.

(y/n) was literally writhing under Ace. All that time of just being his partner was over; now she didn't have to pretend she didn't have feelings for him. That on top of the fact that Ace was bringing her immense pleasure without even doing much. When Ace started nuzzling her neck, she about lost it.

"Ace, please…" (y/n) whined, Ace thought it was adorable; she was begging and she didn't even know what for.

"Hmm, I enjoy hearing you beg (y/n)."

"Hmph." (y/n) just pouted.

Ace just chuckled, "you'll get it soon enough _darling_." And with that, he started moving down towards her breast. He soon found out, that he had a fetish with them. He started trailing kisses down to one of them and softly took a nipple in his mouth. (y/n) had taken one of her hands and grabbed Aces' hair, trying to find something to hold on to.

At the feeling of her grabbing his hair, he inwardly smiled; so she was enjoying this as much as he was; what if we turned it up a bit? At the thought, he took the other in his hand and started massaging it. _That_ was when he started to get the fetish; the feeling of them, the way she reacted when he did something to them, it was all so _alluring_.

After a while, Ace switched breasts; and he started getting rougher. He started biting softly, trying to see what (y/n) did. When she started loudly moaning he smiled, and continued biting. His hand roughly massaging the other until he switched again; giving the other the same rough treatment he gave the previous one. When he was satisfied with his work, he brought his head up to see (y/n)'s face. Her cheeks were red, sweat was starting to form on her forehead, and her hand was still in his hair.

Ace continued to watch her face, even when his other hand traveled down to her core; cupping it. He saw her eyes widen in surprise, the fast intake of breath she took; and what got him irritated, the biting of her lip to suppress her moan.

He roughly grabbed her hips with both of his hands, making (y/n) gasp. His grip only got tighter the longer they started at each other, until she broke the silence.

"Ace?" Her voice was soft, but there was no sign of fear in it, she knew Ace would never hurt her; actually his tightening grip turned her on even more than she already was.

"(y/n), I _told_ you not to cover them. I _told_ you not to hide them; I want to hear them. I want to hear your screams, I want you hear your moans, your groans; I want to hear it all." Ace knew he wasn't actually hurting her, though she would have bruises later; he just wanted her to know that he _needed_ to hear her.

(y/n) just nodded, tears welling up in her eyes; "Ace, please." Her voice broke; giving away all the fear and need she had kept hidden. Ace took note of her voice as he loosened his hands, moving his body up so he could give her a reassuring kiss.

"No one is here, no one but me can hear you; so don't quiet them. You don't know how much I want to hear what I'm doing to you." After that, Ace moved his hand back down to (y/n)'s core; and he smiled when she moaned loudly.

"That's more like it." Ace's voice was deep and husky, veiled with lust and drive. His fingers started to work themselves at (y/n)'s core, thrusting and pinching in all the right places.

When he felt that (y/n) was getting close, he pulled away; much to his partners irritation.

"Hold on, I'm just getting started with you." His voice raspy and thinly controlled.

Just as (y/n) was about to protest, she felt something lick at her folds; Ace's tongue. She started moaning at the mere contact, so Ace wondered just how far he could push it before she was screaming his name.

As it turns out, it didn't take much more. Ace's tongue was skilled in the ways of pleasuring, to the point where he brought (y/n) to two orgasms; something he was very proud of.

"Hmm, I like it when you're screaming for me, (y/n). Let's see how loud you can really get." And with that, Ace moved he body so that it was aligned with (y/n)'s; and with one snap of his hips, was buried deep inside her.

The pain (y/n) felt us horrible, but it was fading away quickly and replaced with pleasure. Ace wasn't going to move until he knew for a fact that she wasn't in pain anymore, the sheer fact that he was the one who had caused it tearing away at his guilt; but he also knew that, before this was over, she would be taken to the highest high she could get.

When the pain was completely gone, (y/n) started grinding on Ace; a silent reassurance that she wasn't feeling pain anymore.

Ace didn't remember much of what happened then, but (y/n) said that he grabbed her hips (so hard that there were bruises for a few days after), smirked, and began a fast and hard rhythm; pulling out and slamming back in before she even had time to breathe.

Both Ace and (y/n) don't remember exactly what happened, but they both knew that either of them didn't last long; with her not having any experience in this sort of thing and him having seen her cum twice already. The only thing either of them clearly remember was falling asleep in each other's arms, with Ace's arms and legs wrapped protectively and possessively around (y/n)'s body.

And so they lay, two lovers wrapped in a bond that surpasses life and death.

**Review with your thoughts and ideas!**


End file.
